Various techniques for facial cosmetic and reconstructive surgery are known. There are, for example, the techniques known as chemical peels and dermabrasion. More recently, laser cosmetic surgical techniques have become of interest. This recent interest parallels the development of small, highly maneuverable laser handpieces. Examples of these types of equipment are the SilkTouch.TM. model laser available from Sharplan Lasers, Inc., One Pearl Court, Allendale, N.J. 07401 and the UltraPulse.TM. model laser available from Coherent, Inc., 3270 West Bayshore Road, Palo Alto, Calif. 94303-4043.
Characterization of dermal structure by ultrasound is also known. There is, for example, Aging Skin Properties and Functional Changes, eds. Leveque, Jean-Luc and Pierre G. Agache. Chapter 7 of this reference describes high frequency ultrasound characterization of skin.
Computer imaging is presently in use in pre-operative surgical evaluations. There is, for example, the Mirror II aesthetic imaging system available from Mirror Image Technology, 4300 198th Street SW, Suite 200, Lynnwood, Wash. 98036. These systems can be thought of as dividing patient images digitized from color camera output into pixels and storing them as, for example, color and intensity information, pixel by pixel. Imaging of cosmetic and reconstructive surgical results can then be obtained by various types of averaging of stored intensity and color value data over numbers of adjacent pixels selected, for example, interactively by the physician and/or physician's assistant in consultation with the patient. This provides the patient with realistic expectations of various surgical outcomes prospectively, so that more informed elective decisions can be made.